Journey of Two
by asunarogers
Summary: Set 4 years after the Ruby/Sapphire saga. Sapphire finally has had enough of Ruby 'forgetting' their confession so she disappears. It's all up to Ruby to finally set everything straight. Franticshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon; this story is simply an idea that I came up with an then evolved from there

Hope you enjoy (≧∇≦)

Chapter 1:

Sapphire POV

A gentle breeze ruffles my light brown hair, blowing my bangs across my face. I swipe at them but soon enough, they sneak forward again. I sigh softly. He's late. Not that I'm honestly surprised as he's probably having a breakdown over the tiny spick of dirt on his shoes. Oh well, at least I can relax in my tree. I close my eyes and just listen to the sound of nature. The sound of the branches bending in the breeze, the sound of Pokémon rummaging through the bushes, the sound of….

"Sapphire you barbarian! Where are you?"

My eyes snap open; back to reality I guess. The harsh reality where the boy that I love so dearly does not seem to remember my most precious memory. Our most previous memory. He has been avoiding it for too long, so today, I'm finally gonna wring it out of him.

"I'm here Sissy Boy!"

I swiftly slide down the tree, landing gracefully on my feet and turn to meet bright crimson eyes. I feel my heart beat rising as I trace over his lean yet muscular body, scan his beautifully contoured face and finally zero in on his silly white hat that I know covers his glossy, black hair. Hair that is only disrupted by two scars. _Ruby._

"What are you staring at? You made me troop through the bush and now my shoes are all dirty. You better have a good reason for calling me all the way out here!"

Right, focus Sapphire! I gently clap my hands on my cheeks. You have a job to do remember! I meet Ruby's outraged face and take a deep breath.

"Do," I shakily start, "you remember what happened on Mirage Island? Do you remember what we said?"

Instantly he looks away, his face now displaying an expression of puzzlement. Internally, my heart sinks at the thought of what's coming.

"As I have told you before Sapphire, I don't remember anything to do with Mirage Island. It doesn't matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be the same!"

Waves of rejection crash throughout my body and I lower my head in silent defeat. You'd think by now after having the same scenario happen for the past 4 years, I would be used to feeling completely and utterly rejected but I'm always surprised by how painful it always is. However, something is different this time around. It's like something just breaks. That teensy tiny ray of hope that maybe someday, he might remember, has finally been extinguished. I'm tired, tired of always having my hopes crushed again and again. Four years has past and nothing has changed. I give up, I've suffered enough.

"Sapphire?"

His questioning voice echoes in my ears for a while before I finally raise my head, avoiding staring into those eyes that I adore so much. Perhaps he recognised that something was amiss from my expression as he went to step forward.

"Enough Ruby!" He pauses midstep. "I've had enough."

As I meet his eyes, suddenly it becomes clear. I need to go. Go far away so that I never have to see his face because deep down I know, that if I stay here, my suffering will never end. To find peace, I must go. Something slivers down my cheek. Why is his face becoming blurry? Why can't I breathe properly?

"Sapphire!" His face moves closer.

"Stay back Ruby!"

Wiping my eyes quickly, I offer a weak, broken smile.

"Close your eyes Ruby and count to twenty. Please just give me some time to pull myself together or I'll beat you up Sissy Boy."

I could see the defiance in his eyes but perhaps my usage of his pet name may have swayed him as those fiery, crimson eyes shut and counting began. Stealing one last glance and hearing his voice one last time, I turn and swiftly dash into the surrounding trees. I keep running and running and running, not even stopping when a distant cry of "Sapphire" reaches my sensitive ears. As I run, tears erupt like rivers down my cheeks making it impossible to run any further. Reaching into my pocket, I send out Pilo and leap onto her. As Pilo takes off into the air, she coos soothingly as I cling to her neck, sobbing uncontrollably for the boy that I loved with all my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ruby POV

As soon as I reach 15, I know something is terribly wrong. My eyes snap open to a deserted clearing, Sapphire nowhere to be seen. Frantically, I call out her name only to be met by silence. Where is she? What did she mean she'd had enough? Had enough of what? Me? Something inside my chest tightens. Surely, she's probably just having a bad day, I reassure myself, and needs to go off to cool down. She'll be back in the morning for sure. Yes she'll definitely be back in the morning, all loud and annoying as usual. Comforted somewhat by that thought, I head home. Yet as I try to fall asleep that night, there was a small but loud voice in my mind telling me that the reason for her disappearance is all my fault.

I wake up the next morning to someone shaking me awake. A certain someone does this to me every single morning because she always wants us to watch the sunrise together. I knew she'd be back!

"Sapphire!" I exclaim.

However, as I excitably open my eyes, I see red, not azure eyes. My mother's eyes, not Sapphire's.

"Ruby, it's nearly 10.30 in the morning! Hurry up and get out of bed already!"

I don't even notice her left the room as there was only one thing on my mind and that was a certain brown haired barbarian. Why hadn't she woken me up like usual? Didn't she know that despite all my moaning and groaning, I actually enjoy watching the sunrise together? Something is wrong, terribly wrong. I think back to our conversation yesterday. In the past, whenever Sapphire brought up the confession topic, I'd act ignorant about it and then that would be it and we'd go back to normal. This time is different though. Never had she looked so sad before. Never had she cried before. Never had she disappeared before. I close my eyes and her final tear stricken face appears in my mind. A strange hollowness creeps over my body and I roll back under the blankets, using sleep as a method of escape from the reality; that Sapphire was no longer here.

Seconds trickled into minutes, into hours, into days, weeks and finally 8 months went by with Sapphire nowhere to be seen. After the first couple of weeks, it became clear that Sapphire was not returning, nor had she contacted anyone, not even her own father. I contacted all the Dex holders and together we have been searching endlessly over all the different regions. But not once have any of us seen Sapphire. We only hear whispers from villagers of a mysterious young female with brown hair, azure eyes that wears a blue outfit and helps people in the villages, only to disappear immediately afterwards.

Now after so long, everyone has finally reached the end of the line. Especially me. Nothing, I repeat nothing has ever been this painful for me before. The person who I love so much avoids me so desperately. It just crushes my soul. As I search relentlessly, every memory we have just runs through my mind over and over again. My regrets steadily piling up as time goes on. Oh how I wish I cherished you more. Wish I hadn't been so immature about our confession. Wish I told you how much you mean to me. How much I need you. Sometimes the emotions I feel just overwhelm me and I need a few minutes. In this time, Nana and Coco usually appear and nuzzle me gently, offering some love and support in this dark time.

Then one day, it happens. I was visiting Fallarbor town as an official judge for the contest hall. As I enter the contest hall with Master Wallace, a news story on the television catches my attention.

"This is breaking news. A teenaged female trainer with brown hair has been found brutally attacked in Meteor Falls. The attacker is believed to be a wild Salamence. At this point in time, the young girl is in a critical condition and is being taken to Rustboro city hospital."

Time stops. The words "teenaged trainer, brown hair, Salamence, critical condition" repeat endlessly in my mind. Then I'm running, paying no heed to the cries of my name behind me as I jump into Wallace's car and take off towards Rustboro city hospital with Sapphire's name on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sapphire POV

So it's already been 8 months since I left. 8 very long months. Each day more of a struggle than the previous as thoughts of him constantly invaded my mind. Only extensively training every day and working hard in assisting those in need serve as temporary relief from a certain crimson eyed boy. Now I'm resting in Meteor Falls. It is quite a spectacular place, very much worthy of being named as one of Hoenn's finest attractions. Its peaceful and calming atmosphere helps soothe my mind of at least some of my troubles. That is until a loud roar accompanied by a blood curdling scream breaks the silence. Swiftly, I call out my Pokémon and dash in the direction of the sound but nothing could prepare me for what I saw.

A Salamence. An angry Salamence that is. I freeze, petrified by the sight of it. Horrible, repressed memories float to the surface of my mind. I see Ruby, holding a bloodstained hand to his head telling me it's going to be okay. I see myself, so pathetic and weak. Another scream snaps me away from memory lane. I peer over to see a young girl on the ground, bloody and trembling as this monstrous Salamence hovers over her. Something inside me snaps. No way am I gonna let this girl get hurt anymore. I will be strong. Just like Ruby. Calling my Pokémon, I charge forward.

Ruby POV

Oh no, please god no. Please don't let that be Sapphire. Fear continues to rise in my body as I zoom towards Rustboro city. Please, don't let it be her. I practically park the car in the middle of the street as I desperately run towards the hospital doors. Suddenly they swing open and I smack straight into someone. I'm about yell every swear word I know at them when the most perfect sound in the whole world enters my ears.

"Ruby?"

I look up into clear azure eyes. Eyes widening, I trace her whole muscular yet slender body, noting several bandages. I hungrily take in her perfectly sculpted face, framed by light brown bangs and those azure blue eyes. Oh how they make my heart skip. We both stare at each other in a daze.

"Sapphire," I murmur, the name music to my ears.

She jerks to her senses and her eyes widen, taking on the look of a wild Pokémon that has been caught in the headlights. Suddenly, she dashes past me, heading north with me on her heels. No way was I gonna let her go again. We play a game of cat and mouse until finally we reach the beach and in a last desperate attempt, I jump and tackle her to the ground. Sapphire jumps up quickly and starts to run again when finally I snap.

"SAPPHIRE BIRCH! YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING? HOW COULD YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER LIKE THAT! DID YOU EVER THINK OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU? DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN? DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU FOR 8 MONTHS! How dare you, how dare you…..

I turn away, unable to finish as my mind and heart are just a mess at the moment. But I know one thing for sure, I have to tell her. I must absolutely tell her that she is the one who I love most in this world. Or surely, I feel I will lose her forever.

Sapphire POV

I stare at Ruby, stunned in silence at his extreme outburst. He was worried for me? Why Ruby, why were you worried for me? The little ray that has been extinguished for so long slowly flickers to life. Yes Sapphire, go for it, just ask him, ask him what you want to know.

"Why," I hesitate, "Why are you so worried for me Ruby?"

His head swerves back, eyes blazing like flames as he slowly but confidently moves forward, closing the gap between us. His crimson eyes hold mine and I find myself unable to move, trapped by his intense gaze. He reaches out and pulls me into his chest. I gasp as he wraps his arms around my waist and blush furiously as he leans his face into my hair. He whispers into my ear.

"Sapphire Birch. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've done for you. I'm sorry for lying about remembering our confession. Of course I remember confessing my love for my most special girl but I was just too immature and embarrassed about the whole thing. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. Do you want to know why I worry for you so much Sapphire?"

Automatically, I nod my head, praying to hear the words that I wanted most.

"I worry so much because… I love you. I love you Sapphire Birch. And it's not just love, I need you. I need you because you complete me. You are my most precious person in the whole entire world."

For a second, I try to hold things back but nothing can stop the tears from flowing. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. I whisper so low but I know Ruby would hear.

"I love you too Ruby. More than you'll ever know."

He pulls back but I keep my head on his warm chest, not wanting him to see my tear stricken face.

"Let me take a look at you Sapphire, I haven't seen you properly for almost 8 months now."

I feel his fingers under my chin and he slowly lifts my head. I stare into flaming ruby eyes that pierce my soul. Ever so slowly, he leans forwards and kisses my tears away from my eyes while his hands move from my waist to caressing the tears off my cheeks. I shut my eyes as he kisses my nose and then finally, I feel his soft lips on mine. The contact was only brief, but in that moment, it was like I could feel his love for me. I open my eyes to a soft, gentle face, highlighted by his small content smile and slightly blushing cheeks. His hands on my cheeks smooth my bangs off of my face as he whispers.

"I belong to you Sapphire."

A smile flickers across my face.

"As I belong to you Ruby."

He embraces me tightly for a second, only to let go and step away. He turns to me with a slight smirk and holds out his hand.

"Well I was thinking of heading back home."

I smile and take his hand.

"Funny Sissy Boy, I was thinking about the exact same thing."

How and when we were going to get there didn't matter as in that moment all that mattered was that we were together again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ruby POV

We didn't have to walk far before we were surrounded by our fellow Dex holders, my Dad and Mum and Professor Birch himself. As soon as we walked into Rustboro City, there they all were. All I remember was Professor Birch yelling at Sapphire until finally he just broke down and embraced her. My own mother also grabbed me in a tight hug while my dad ruffled my head. Soon everyone was hugging everyone just from sheer happiness at the reunion. We are interrupted by a nurse from the hospital saying that the girl that Sapphire saved from the Salamence is now in a stable condition and is expect to make a full recovery. Somebody, I forget who, then just shouted "PARTY AT PROFESSOR BIRCHES TONIGHT!" and we all erupted into cheers.

Around the early mornings of the party, I feel a tap on my arm and turn to see Sapphire. Using that brute strength of hers, she proceeds to drag me outside to the nearby trees. I complain endlessly at the dirt on my clothes when we finally stop at a cliff's edge. We sit down with our feet hanging over the edge, as I admire the surreal waterfall to the side of us. I feel her hand on mine.

"I'm glad that girl is alright."

I turn towards her as she stares at the midnight sky.

"I'm glad you saved that girl but Sapphire, that was so dangerous. What were you thinking risking yourself like that?"

She ponders for a moment, a somewhat troubled expression on her face as she gazes at the stars.

"I guess….. I guess I wanted to be the strong one this time. I remember when I first saw the Salamence, I froze up because all I could think of was how I was so weak and you were the strong one who saved me. I guess I saw that young girl as me when I couldn't do anything and the me at that moment was you, the strong one, the one who would save the other. I felt it was my turn to do the saving"

I was stunned. So stunned that I didn't even flinch when she reached up and yanked off my hat. Quickly, I whipped my hand over my scars.

"No Sapphire!"

She shifts into a kneeling position and places a hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"Please Ruby, let me see it. It doesn't cause me any pain anymore so please show it to me."

Staring into bright sapphire eyes, I very reluctantly remove my hand away, allowing her to see everything. Very gently, she traces my two scars with her fingers, causing me to shiver involuntarily. With a soft, peaceful expression, Sapphire slowly moves forward and brushes both scars softly with her lips. She then pulls back and stares me directly in the face.

"Thank you Ruby. Thank you for saving me."

She leans forward and taps her forehead against mine. We stay like that for a brief time until she plops back down beside me. Smiling, I wrap an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and she rests her head on shoulder. Together we watched the sun rising, unsure of what was to come in the future but for the moment, everything was as it should be.


End file.
